


Righting Wrongs

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen moments in Lauren and Tamsin's relationship. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>But it’s just sex, Lauren tells herself. It’s casual and it makes her stop feeling lonely even if for a short time. Even if she’s only meant to hand over a file, or inform Tamsin that no this isn’t fae related and she’s not needed here. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Maybe they’re both searching for something in the touch to make the days go by.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Righting Wrongs

1.  
It’s casual at first. All long staring in the distance and sex in the office, in the bathroom stalls and never anywhere private. It’s knowing looks at first, and missing clothes buried in pockets.  
  
Tamsin likes to kiss Lauren’s throat and push her against walls and ask her, tease her and make it hurt because it’s easier if she can feel Lauren’s nails digging into her skin as she demands to know, “did she screw you like this? Did she make it hurt? Make you beg for it.”  
  
And Lauren struggles and clings, her voice groaning as she tries not to plead or moan. Because no, Bo was never rough, never hard and she didn’t realise how much she craved it until that first time that left her bruised. It’s only been three weeks since Bo and her broke up.   
  
But Tamsin’s cruelty makes it easier to forgive herself in the nights.   
  
“Screw you,” Lauren hisses, her head slamming back. But the anger is frustration that burns and burns until Tamsin’s mouth is on hers, keeping them both quiet.  
  
The next time Tamsin doesn’t ask about Bo, her teeth leave masks that can be hidden, and she nips at all the sensitive spots.  
  
But it’s just sex, Lauren tells herself. It’s casual and it makes her stop feeling lonely even if for a short time. Even if she’s only meant to hand over a file, or inform Tamsin that no this isn’t fae related and she’s not needed here.   
  
Maybe they’re both searching for something in the touch to make the days go by.  
  
2.  
Lauren calls her. It’s case related, at first. Somehow it spirals down to locked offices and low voices, gasps on the phone and Tamsin pretending she’s manipulating Lauren, pretending she’s in control even as Lauren’s voice is the only thing that makes her day good.  
  
It’s been a shit day, and this is just sex. She tells herself this over and over even as she’s asking Lauren just watch to touch and how slow, and listens to that gasp as Lauren tries not to cry out, holding it in the back of her throat.  
  
This isn’t the first phone sex, but it’s the first public one, and the exhilaration in maybe getting caught makes the pain go numb, and the numb turn orgasmic.   
  
Maybe that’s Lauren’s voice though, she can’t be sure. But that hot breath as Lauren arches, because she knows that sounds so well, makes her own body arch in return, teeth sliding over her lip to stop from coming undone.  
  
“Had enough?” she teases the doctor, “I could hang up, go back to this case. I’m sure Dyson is absolutely lost without-”  
  
“Don’t you dare.”  
  
3.  
It’s a really bad day. Lauren’s tired and it’s just an autopsy report. But she’d ran into Bo, and her head hurts, her heart hurts and she hates that Bo can take one look and know. “Are you sleeping with someone?” She deflected the question. All of them and it ends with a fight.  
  
It still hurts that their relationship is over. And Bo should stop visiting her home without calling first.  
  
But Bo’s left and the report’s done, but the pain hasn’t subsided. A part of her wants to call and apologize, a part of her wants to make sure she hurts. “You look like death.”   
  
She gasps, and turns, her hand pressed to her chest to see Tamsin staring at her. “Oh, ah-”  
  
“Report.” She points to it and Lauren looks, smiles tightly as she grabs it from her desk to hand it over, but Tamsin likes to swagger as she walks to collect the file. “Shouldn’t you be wrapped up in your sheets?” she teases.  
  
“If you thought I was wrapped up in my sheets, why’d you come over?”   
  
“Your lights were on and the door was open.” Lauren tries not to wonder why Tamsin was driving past her home in the first place, and instead focuses on the jacket and pants she’s wearing. They’re crisp, clean and they’d look better on her floor, but she doesn’t say it. “Come on, to bed with you doc.”  
  
Lauren raises an eyebrow but Tamsin just shakes her head.  
  
“Not like that. I mean, yeah sure maybe but...” she takes a breath, “you really look like you need sleep and as much as I enjoy interrupting your sleeping patterns, I’m sure your patients would be less than pleased and then the Ash will get annoyed and Dyson will drive me crazy. He’s really not fun when he’s pissed.”  
  
Lauren smiles and nods, her hands fidgeting nervously, “it’s been a long day.”  
  
“Bo visited.” Lauren blinks, is it that obvious? “You’ve got the same stupid heartbroken look on your face when you visit the Dal and see her. I don’t understand why, she’s a succubus, sure, whatever, but the sex wasn’t that good.”  
  
“It wasn’t about the sex.”  
  
“It’s always about the sex.” Tamsin holds up a hand before Lauren can continue, “clothes off, in bed and I’ll make sure to lock up when I leave.”  
  
4.   
Tamsin’s call is quick. “I just need stitches,” she mumbles. “The Dark’s still...pissed and...”  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
Within moments she was there and Tamsin was cursing some underfae viciously, even snaps a bit when Lauren pokes around tender areas, but the doc’s cute when she mumbling words under her breath, so she kinda sorta apologizes.   
  
Lauren takes Tamsin back to hers, cleans the wound and bandages it up. The valkyrie, looking anything but a warrior woman, falls asleep on the couch accidentally and Lauren makes sure to leave a glass of water on the coffee table and lay a blanket over her as she busies herself with a case. When the detective wakes, Lauren has detailed notes written for her, ready for her to take back to Dyson.  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“Hey,” she smiles, “you’re just at mine.”  
  
“Well that explains the naked art,” she groans, grasps at the water and downs it pretty quickly as she grabs her side. It hurts, but by next week it’ll be nothing but skin again. Not even a faint mark to remember. “Hey, ah thanks for this. You know, I’m pretty sure you’d get some serious hand slapping for helping Dark Fae.”  
  
“Maybe I like some hand slapping,” she returns. “Did you want painkillers?”  
  
“I’ve heard sex is a good pain killer,” Tamsin smirks, eyes flashing. And Lauren laughs as she walks over coyly before she then proceeds to prescribe many, many painkillers on her couch.   
  
Finally, when Tamsin’s head is rolled back on the couch’s spine, thoroughly exhausted and Lauren’s kissing her thighs in the after effects, she murmurs something about food.  
  
It doesn’t mean anything, they both tell themselves that as Lauren cooks stir fry in her shirt and Tamsin watches tv. It’s doctor’s orders and Lauren just wants to make sure she doesn’t tear any stitches. And Tamsin’s just too tired to fight her.  
  
5.   
“And this one?” Tamsin’s lying on her stomach, head on a pillow that she’s pulled from the couch. It’s the first time Lauren’s at hers, and they’re on the spacious lounge floor, sunlight on their skin. It’s actually warm, especially as the doctor’s fingers are tracing scars, sliding over them before her lips brush kisses onto them.  
  
She shouldn’t laugh, shouldn’t relax. This isn’t sex, but it’s casual. It’s still casual.   
  
Even if only this morning she realised it’d been a month since she’d so much as kissed someone else. But they hadn’t slept over, she hadn’t woke up with their arms wrapped around each other. It’s still casual.  
  
“That was a gunshot.”  
  
“Oh? And this one?” Lauren’s lips press down, tongue flicking over the mark beneath her shoulder blade.   
  
“I fell off my horse.”  
  
Lauren pauses, head lifting up. “Your horse?”  
  
“Mm. I was six and he hadn’t been broken in yet, but I rightfully thought I could do it. He had more respect for me after that.” Lauren chuckles and Tamsin moans at the vibration, making careful note to go shopping later in the week.  
  
“And what about...” her fingers walk over skin, slipping over the spine. “This one?”  
  
6.  
“Are you crying?” Tamsin demands rather than asks. There’s a large space between them and she feels awkward watching the doctor in the shadows of the Light Fae lab.   
  
But Lauren looks up, blinks and smiles. Tamsin avoids eye contact, hating that she knows what that smile means. “No, I’m not crying.”  
  
“You are.”  
  
“I’m-”  
  
“You’re crying over the succubus.” She doesn’t mean to sound jealous. She isn’t. Her hand clenches as she pushes that thought in her head.  
  
“How’d you know?” Lauren laughs.  
  
“I’m a detective,” she grins tightly, sarcastically, but the anger drops away. The doc and the succubus got into another fight. She’d ran into Bo earlier and whatever had happened left her bristled, it was clear now that this was due to a fight. “What exactly happened?”  
  
“You don’t care.”  
  
“No, I don’t. But if I can hold something over Bo’s head, it’s at least mildly entertaining for me.”  
  
Lauren chuckles, “she’s just... I know I’m not her girlfriend any more. I know I’m not anything like that, but it’d be nice if she just listened for once, and it just spiraled down and somehow ended back to the break up and...” Tamsin holds up a hand.  
  
“This is not what I expected. Didn’t she break it off?”  
  
“Yeah,” Lauren shrugged, “she was...she is...” her shouts drop in defeat, defences dropping, “maybe she really doesn’t love me.”  
  
“Oh please. That ‘I don’t love you’ is classic ‘protecting girlfriend’ bullshit. Fact is, the succubus is afraid and if she’s afraid she shouldn’t be in a relationship. That’s why she’s screwing Dyson.”  
  
Lauren’s head snaps up. “She’s...”  
  
Shit. Well, that explained a lot.  
  
“No, oh no-no, no. Don’t start crying again. I don’t deal well with crying.”   
  
Lauren shrugs, shakes her head and holds her breath as her eyes roll skyward. “Sorry.”  
  
“Oh for fucks sake.” Tamsin stalks over and grabs her shoulders. When Lauren refuses to look at her, her hands move to the jawline. “Bo is a freaking idiot, okay? You love her, I get that, and I know you think about her in sex, whatever, you’re still a good lay and I don’t care-”  
  
“Tamsin, I don’t-”  
  
“Shut up, I’m not done. Bo is an idiot. Like, she’s giving you up to screw the wolf and I’ve been with you both and can tell you that Dyson’s good, but you really know your way around a woman and she’s probably laying awake at night missing your hands.” She should stop there, stop when Lauren’s smiling and the tears are falling a little less, but she can’t, “Really, whatever Bo said was just to make you pissed.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Yes, but you don’t seem to understand that she’s doing it because she’s angry with you, angry that she still wants you and can’t have you, and to really make her pissed, because this is high school bullshit she’s doing and I’m so over this immaturity, you need to make her realise just how much she’s lost.”  
  
Lauren blinks, and the tears have stopped. Finally. Thank the gods for that one. “How would that make it any better?”  
  
Tamsin’s subconsciously wipe at the tears, hating to see them stain her cheeks, before she smiles softly as Lauren looks at her. “She’s going to keep doing this to hurt you, you realise. You just need to...” Tamsin shrugs, “prove that you’re over her. Or at least fake it.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt Bo.”  
  
“I’m not suggesting you hurt her, jeez, I could care less how the succubus feelings. I am suggesting that you get her to lay off by showing you don’t have feelings. Look, all I’m saying is that you come to the Dal, dress casual, but kind of sexy, maybe in those jeans that look fun to peel off. And I suggest playing pool, having a few beers and if she speaks to you, smile and be polite. It’ll drive her up the wall. Doesn’t help if she’s a little jealous.”  
  
7.  
Lauren’s bent over the table, lying up the shot as Tamsin stares at her ass. Somewhere at the bar, she can feel Bo’s eyes glaring as Tamsin slowly leans over, lips pressing to her ear as she unnecessarily adjusts her aim.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asks lowly, smiling as she tries not to focus on Tamsin’s scent.  
  
“She’s watching. And it’s a good excuse to...” she trails her hand over the strip of skin on show where the shirt has risen up and doesn’t quite meet the waistband of Lauren’s jeans. Lauren shivers beneath her touch before she runs her hand down to Lauren’s legs and adjust her stance before pulling away.  
  
Lauren takes the shot and Tamsin smiles as she knocks two of balls into the corner.   
  
“You’re not too bad. For a human that is.”  
  
Lauren smiles over shoulder, the hair slipping in the movement and Tamsin feels her smile grow a little brighter. Especially when she sees the succubus’ human physically grabbing Bo to hold her back.  
  
Lauren stands, turning to face her, pool cue in grip as she grins at Tamsin. “Thank you.”  
  
“For?”  
  
“For making a bad day pretty good.” She doesn’t admit that for a short time, she can actually forget Bo’s in the room.  
  
But Tamsin shrugs, smirking proudly, “I could make your day better.”  
  
“Let me kick your ass in this game and then we’ll talk about prizes.”  
  
“There’s prizes now?” Lauren leans in close, teasing as she places her lips to Tamsin’s ear, hand running over the pool cue as she tells her exactly what she was going to be collecting.   
  
Tamsin must have lit up like a christmas tree if the smashed glass, Bo had been holding, means anything.  
  
8.  
She accidentally sleeps over. It’s not her fault, she blames Lauren’s tongue because she has never passed out like that before.  
  
On a side note, there was also alcohol involved and it had been a long day (week) so maybe it was a mix of things. But her muscles are still aching and now she’s lying awake looking up at the bedroom ceiling as sunlight slowly filters through the window.  
  
Lauren’s hand is over her heart, her breath warm on her shoulder, it’s actually nice.   
  
No, not nice. It’s weird and she tries to detangle herself but Lauren’s hand slips from her breast to around her waist and she pulls her back. Damn her.   
  
Groaning, Tamsin flops back down on the pillow. She could fight it, could force herself out of Lauren’s arms but she tells herself it’s too early and she just can’t be fucked.  
  
Plus Lauren’s apartment is cold and the doc runs warm.   
  
“You stayed,” she murmurs, stretching beside Tamsin when she finally awakes.   
  
“Not voluntarily, I’ll have you know.” Lauren just stretches, nods and kisses her shoulder. “What time is it?”  
  
“Shower,” Lauren sits up, yawns and slides her body over Tamsin’s and out of the bed. Tamsin groans at the touch, it’s not purposeful, she knows and that’s probably the worst part. It’s probably also why she can’t pick up her clothes and sneak out, and why when the shower starts she tells herself it’s to regain control as she follows the doc’s steps to the bathroom.  
  
It’s still not serious. Even if, when she turns up at work and Dyson gives her a knowing look, she can’t help but hold the smile.  
  
But Dyson’s known from the first time. He just knows to keep his mouth shut.  
  
9.  
“So what? You moved on? To Tamsin?” Bo asks.   
  
Lauren resists rolling her eyes and instead focuses on the clipboard she’s writing on. “My sex life is no longer your concern,” she says. The pen dots a little too hard, but for once its just frustration. For the first time she barely feels more than a dull echo from Bo. There’s not even anger or misplaced jealousy. Just...frustration from a long day.  
  
She still loves her, but she’s no longer in love with her.  
  
It’s an odd feeling and she smiles as she continues writing notes. Bo seems to get annoyed. “Tamsin, Lauren. Really?”  
  
“You rang?” Bo’s eyes go wide, then narrow as she turns around to see the valkyrie in the doorway. Showing off now, Tamsin strides over, smirking over at Bo as she slips into personal space before walking to Lauren. “What, no more words now I’m here? The unaligned succubus speechless, wow, I feel very privileged.”  
  
“I thought the Dark wasn’t allowed in the Light Fae.”  
  
“Special benefits working with Dyson, I’m sure you know all about them,” she winks, before turning to face Lauren. Lauren knows she’s showing off in front of Bo, but she doesn’t really mind because it’s just hands touching over hers and she likes how it feels. “So you promised me a rematch,” she says, picking up the clipboard from her hands and looking through the notes.   
  
Lauren pulls away, still smiling at Tamsin as she grabs a file and hands it to Bo. “This is what you came for, it’s actually a human, not a vampire.”  
  
Turning back to Tamsin, she takes the clipboard back from her and places it down on the table, making sure to grab the keys in Tamsin’s hands.   
  
“Good night Bo,” she nods. “I hope you find the missing person,” and then she was leading Tamsin out of the lab, pretending they have a rematch to something she wasn’t even sure of.  
  
Tamsin doesn’t seem to mind paying a long, especially if meant Lauren was feeling sassy.  
  
Though the night ended with them back at hers playing strip foosball.   
  
10.  
It’s late at night the first time Tamsin sleeps over intending to sleep over instead of one or both of them passing out. Lauren opens the door in her robe and Tamsin smirks against the doorframe.  
  
Lauren just smiles. “I was just dreaming about you.”  
  
“If it’s anything like my dreams, then when I open this you’ll be in red see-through underwear,” she tugs and no, Lauren’s in blue cotton underwear and a loose grey singlet that’s hanging off one shoulder. “Shame.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to remember that for the next time you suddenly drop by.”  
  
“You should,” she pulls off the doorframe, entering the home before closing the door behind her. Immediately she’s taking off her boots and putting them in the closet, where she’s supposed to, and carefully hangs her jacket as well - something Bo never got a handle on but Tamsin did from the moment she started longer visits. “It’s late and I’m tired.”  
  
“You woke me up to tell me this?”  
  
Tamsin’s taking off her pants and already Lauren going to the fridge as she watches the woman carefully lay out her clothes for tomorrow.  
  
“Your closer to the station and have milk in the fridge,” she shrugs. “I didn’t want to go to the store.”  
  
Lauren hands her a glass of water, sipping her own as she leans against the kitchen bench. Their relationship was starting to get tricky. Complicated because neither wanted to put a name to it. But Tamsin was pulling out hair pins from the tight bun and laying them carefully on the table before kissing her quickly, her lips cold from the water.  
  
“Are you working tomorrow?” Tamsin asks.  
  
“Yes and no.”  
  
“Good, because I could really do for some stress relief.”  
  
11.  
It’s saturday morning and Tamsin’s on her couch, reading through case work, a pencil between her teeth and a pen in hand.  
  
Lauren leaves over to see the work, “the coroners wrong.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“He’s wrong. The strangulation killed her, the head wound just knocked her out, if it continued to bleed it would have killed her too, but the strangulation came first.”  
  
Tamsin smiles, “Well that changes the M.O.”  
  
“For better?”  
  
“It means that I was right,” she smirks. Lauren kisses her briefly before placing down the coffee, and plate of bacon and eggs, beside her. Only then does the valkyrie place down the case to sit up and have breakfast as Lauren sits with her own coffee, watching the morning news.   
  
Neither one mentions that Tamsin hasn’t been home for four nights now. Six weeks after she started properly sleeping over.  
  
But it’s still casual.  
  
12.   
“What are you doing to my hair?”  
  
“Just watch the movie,” Lauren scolds, continuing to braid. She wants to keep her hands busy even if Tamsin is less than impressed. The woman doesn’t fight it though, just glares and continues pointing fun at the television. It’s some silly romantic comedy and Tamsin seems to get a laugh more and more as the girl begins to realise what a douche she was dating.  
  
“You’re not going to put flowers into it, are you?”  
  
“When have I ever put- no, but I was thinking about knotting some beads into it.”  
  
Tamsin grabbed where Lauren’s hands were and immediately relaxed. It was just a complicated section of mixed plaits through a single braid. No silly beads, but Lauren laughs at her reaction. “Did you ever do this to Bo?” she asks curiously, lying back between Lauren’s legs again, allowing the plaiting and braiding to continue.  
  
“No. Kenzi was always around. Nadia liked me plaiting it when we used to watch documentaries together.”  
  
“We are not watching another ‘how animals have sex’ “documentary” okay? Go get your porn from the internet next time.”   
  
Lauren snickered, “I have no intentions to scarring you for life again. But I’ll admit, next to being high and watch documentaries in college, watching your face as the details were explained was-”  
  
“I do not need to see snails going at it again, ever. I’d rather see that barkeep and Dyson before seeing that again.”  
  
“Oh? And here I was thinking that was the kind of thing that made you hot.” She could almost feel the scowl on Tamsin’s face. “Honestly, I won’t make you watch another one again. I’ll just have to watch all the documentaries by myself. Even that viking one coming up soon.”  
  
“No, you’re going to watch that with me so I can tell you how wrong they are and every time they’re wrong I get to remove a piece of your clothing.”   
  
Lauren laughed, “and if they’re right?”  
  
“Then I get to remove all your clothing. These are the rules and I’m not changing them.”  
  
13.  
Lauren’s at the Dal, exchanging books with Trick when Tamsin comes in. The valkyries walks over, sits down besides Lauren as she orders a beer. Looking at the time, Bo notes it must be a lunch break or something.   
  
She should see Dyson. See what he’s up to, but instead she standing beside Kenzi watching Tamsin and Lauren talk at the bar. Tamsin looks over the books, scowls briefly and then there’s playful banter or something. Before too long, Tamsin finishes her beer and stands up to leave. It’s actually almost sweet when Lauren kisses her cheek softly.   
  
The valkyrie certainly seems to smile more, even Dyson said she’s been better. Whatever that means.  
  
“Dyson says Tamsin’s been at Lauren’s for the most part,” she tells Kenzi.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“She stays at Tamsin’s. Has clothes in the wardrobe and everything. You know, the other day Lauren visited to drop coffee of with case notes.”  
  
Kenzi sighs, patting her shoulder. “You’re the one who broke up with her.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I know, it’s not fair to be...but...I didn’t think she’d be...”  
  
“Over you?”  
  
“It sounds really self-centred when you say it out loud,” Bo grumbles. “Aren’t there rules against Dark and the Light companionship though?” It wasn’t meant rudely, just curiously. She was sure it was mentioned by Dyson or someone.  
  
Kenzi shrugged, “Tamsin’s pretty high up with the Dark, and has a lot of respect with the Light. Maybe people are just ignoring it for now. Not to mention that whole ‘blending lines’ thing Hale’s trying to get done.”  
  
Bo nodded. “It just seems...”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
